


Smother You In My Love

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Consentacles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Alastor notices that Charlie needs a break from the Hotel, so he takes her away for a little vacation. A vacation where he decides to show her pleasures not found anywhere else in Hell
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Smother You In My Love

“A-ah~” Charlie’s eyes fluttered open as she felt her lover’s lips dance across her neck. The princess of Hell let out a series of moans as the Radio Demon sucked the porcelain skin of her collar.

“Good morning, my sweet” Alastor cooed. The air around him buzzed with a soft static, a noise that Charlie had gotten used to, and found such comfort in these last few nights. Running a hotel for sinners was hard work, and she needed a break once in a while. Luckily, her boyfriend planned a vacation at seemingly the perfect time. He took Charlie to a family vacation house on the outskirts of the fields of Asphodel, far away from the busy Pentagram City. Now the two of them can forget their worries (or any possible interruptions from nosy hotel guests/staff) and get lost in each other’s flesh. 

“Morning, love…” Charlie whispered, still half asleep. Her eyelids were heavy, but Alastor’s presence looming above her was heavier still. His kisses were pleasant, but not enough to wake her up. If anything, the sweet caresses of his lips made Charlie want to drift back into her dream. But Alastor would not let her dream. He summoned one of his black tendrils and wrapped it around one of Charlie’s legs, pulling it apart from its twin

“Nuh-uh-uh, Charlie” Alastor teased, his long claw-like fingernails gliding down her smooth tummy and circling her pussy. Charlie bit her lip, arousal growing with every small movement made by Alastor. She tried squeezing her legs together, but Alastor pulled them apart, another tentacle wrapping around her other leg. His fingers flicked her clit, causing Charlie’s eyes to widen in shock. 

“AH!” she squealed “Al! Not so hard…” She whined. Alastor chuckled.

“I thought you liked it when I got rough~” He whispered in her ear. Another tentacle descended on Charlie, gently caressing her cheek before lowering to her breasts. It poked and prodded before finding what it was looking for. Her now hardened nipple was quickly seized by the black tendril, which wrapped around it and tugged, just enough to turn Charlie on. The demon princess would never admit it, but anyone who shared her bed would know she liked a bit of pain along with the pleasure. A fact that Alastor took full advantage of.

His tentacles squeezed and caressed Charlie in all the ways she liked. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Alastor’s hands covering her, groping her, feeling her, loving her. Alastor merely stood to the side, drinking in every sweet expression on Charlie’s face. More tentacles covered her. Another one took hold of her naked breast, wrapping around the small hill of her chest and squeezing as Alastor would. A tentacle wrapped around Charlie’s neck, not too tight. Not yet anyway. Alastor loved teasing Charlie. It was the closest thing he’d get to Heaven in his eyes. Two more tentacles moved up Charlie’s legs, running along her smooth belly and hugging her. 

“A-Alastor…oh god…” Charlie moaned. She was covered in tentacles now. It was as if Alastor had cloned himself, and each one of them just focused on feeling her under his hands. He wasn’t even touching her womanhood, but she was still in a state of bliss. Then, out of nowhere, one last tentacle appeared, just between Charlie’s spread legs. She opened her eyes for a moment, but that was all she needed to see it. Her eyes widened; her breath grew frantic. If Alastor shoved that into her now-

Too late. It slid in easily, given how wet she was. Charlie couldn’t even process it before she threw her head back and let out a loud moan. It was unlike anything she had felt before. The mixture of the tentacle’s texture, the speed, and the orgy of tentacles coating her was enough to drive a mortal woman insane. But Charlie wasn’t a mortal woman, though she still felt amazing.

Alastor chuckled evilly, taking in the sights and sounds of Charlie thrashing about, covered in his dark magic. He knew what she was feeling, as he was feeling it too. The magic of his tentacles made them act as extra limbs for Alastor, so he could feel them caressing, groping, and yes, fucking Charlie all at once. The Radio Demon sat down in a chair; hands neatly crossed over his knee. He sat back, relaxed, and watched as his girlfriend got absolutely demolished by his creations.

Charlie, meanwhile, was in heaven. Another tentacle had descended from the ceiling and occupied Charlie’s wide, moaning mouth. It muffled some of those wonderful screams of hers, but it also acted as another phallus from which to fuck her, so Alastor couldn’t complain. The Radio Demon flicked his wrist, causing the tentacles to raise Charlie up into the air, so he could fuck her harder and deeper.

Charlie was now suspended several feet in the air, one tentacle in her pussy, the other down her throat, both fucking her relentlessly. She opened her eyes and saw Alastor just sitting there, that shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He sighed lustfully, and almost in sync; the tentacles seemed to squeeze Charlie tighter. The two that were fucking her now reached a sort of rhythm. When one went inside her, the other would pull out, so that there would always be one inside her at all times. Charlie would cum any minute now, but Alastor wasn’t done. 

With a snap of his fingers, a red brand appeared over Charlie’s womb. She looked down and felt a warmth spread across her lower belly. She glanced at Alastor with pleading eyes, shaking her head.

“Sorry, dearest.” Alastor shook his head in mock sadness “But I know you’re going to cum, and we can’t have that, now can we?” Charlie’s eyes watered a bit. 

“Now, now, no need to get upset dear.” Alastor stood up and ran a hand down Charlie’s cheek. “This is just to build up pleasure. Once the brand is removed, all those built-up orgasms will come flooding in all at once. It’ll feel amazing” Charlie shook her head frantically. 

“Oh? What’s the matter?” Alastor cocked his head. “You afraid you won’t be able to handle the intensity? You seemed to handle it just fine the other night~” He booped her nose. “I’m off to make breakfast. I’ll see you in a bit dearest~” With one last kiss on her button nose, Alastor walked out the door, leaving Charlie to the mercy of his tentacles.

* * *

An hour later, Alastor returned, apron on his chest, and some syrup left over on his chin. Charlie was still suspended in midair, but her eyes were rolled up into her skull. Overall, she seemed to be taking it rather well.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” Alastor hummed. Charlie’s eyes darted to him, a mix of anger and lust. “Oh, come now, don’t look at me like that. You’ll thank me in three…” He started counting down, and Charlie’s eyes widened in horror

“Two…” Charlie was now thrashing about, trying to break free or stop him by any means

“One~” Alastor snapped his fingers, and the brand on Charlie’s womb vanished. The demon belle shook something awful as several orgasms rocked through her body all at once. The tentacle in her pussy was practically crushed by how tightly she squeezed around it. Her normally yellow eyes turned red as her hair became horns. Charlie’s true demon form came out as she came the hardest she had this whole vacation.

Then, all at once, it stopped. Charlie stopped moving, almost limp now. Her motionless body was gently set down on the bed. The tentacles that were swarming her body receded, back to the abyss from where they came. The two inside her slowly pulled out and vanished. Alastor laid down beside his girlfriend, arms gently wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed her neck and nuzzled up to her

“How was it, dear?” He whispered lovingly. Charlie only croaked out a response. Alastor tsked as he ran a hand across her throat. “Oh, darling, was I too rough?” He asked. “I’m sorry, I truly am…here.” He planted a soft kiss on her neck. Then another, then another.

“I made some pancakes! Chocolate Chip, your favorite! They’re still fresh in case you were wondering. I’ll make sure they’re cut up in small enough portions, so you don’t have to chew that much. Sound good?” Alastor turned to Charlie. Her eyes and horns had returned to normal, and she was humming softly.

“T-that…” She cleared her throat, clearly hoarse from the rough fucking she had received. “That sounds lovely, Al”


End file.
